


Гипервентиляция

by Ratten (DiVemod)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hands, Incest, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, maybe non-graphic description of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/Ratten
Summary: – На, пёс. – Рыгает Санчез и выглядит слишком уж равнодушно.Морти смотрит на протянутую маску недоверчиво.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 14





	Гипервентиляция

Когда Морти задыхается, то он шепчет сбивчиво имя Рика — это же тот самый спасительный якорь. Вытянет и спасет. Какой-то частью — ты знаешь, _токсичной_ , — действительно хочет спасти же, верно?

Смит задыхается, шепчет имя Рика, вдыхает все больше и больше воздуха ртом, думает, что кислорода все еще не хватает, думает, что сейчас потеряет сознание и чертовски близок к истине в этой мысли. Хотелось плакать, а оставалось только звать и звать своего деда сквозь тяжелые вдохи и хрипы.

*** * ***

В последнее время, Морти задыхается слишком часто — он привык к постоянному перегару на корабле, серьезно, привык и даже почти не тянет блевать, как было в самые первые их приключения. Но кислорода не хватает, когда рядом этот уёбок ведёт корабль черт пойми как, постоянно склоняется ближе к пассажирскому сиденью и выдыхает в лицо, говорит что-то про Адама, Еву и взорванную планету ради него, и, Господи, еще что-то, пока в голове только один вопрос: «в который раз старик собирает нейтрино-бомбу?».

Смит банальный, а еще, кажется, сбился со счета в который раз, или считает совсем не то, ведь в разы интереснее узнавать: а в который раз Морти приходится её ( _его?_ ) обезвреживать? Санчез поржет и скажет — такое было только в пилотной серии, нарушая все немыслимые законы и словно напоминая — реальность иллюзорна, мы в ебучем ситкоме, ты дотянешься до неба и коснешься холодного потолка, даже если вы бороздите безумный космический мир, потому что реальности, Морти, не существует, или — что тебе не понравится, пёс, — _я твоя реальность_ и мне абсолютно похуй. И Рик напиздит в половине из своих слов. Вы ведь помните? Слишком уж заманчиво носить маску безразличия и скрывать, что, ну, может быть, иногда… иногда ты рад обществу своего внука. Не скажешь же, что ты _чувствуешь себя чуть менее одиноким_ в приключениях с ним, верно? Ты же не разводишь тупую сентиментальщину как Джерри, ты хуже, ведь ты — умнее.

Смит разъяренно сжимает кулаки, чувствует, как ногти царапают ладони до крови. Совершенно не замечает, что часто дышит через рот, шипит на выдохе, слишком громко и неприятно. Единственное мешающее — чувствительные зубы, что так отвратно болят от холодного воздуха. Думает: в этом тоже виноват Санчез — тот не затыкается, раздражает еще сильнее, заставляя панически соображать, как справляться с нынешней ситуацией. Соображать выходит хуево.

Жаль, что, вроде бы, дедов бить пощечиной наотмашь — не слишком классная затея, но слишком много «но» в голове у подростка. Единственное верное — это точное знание-ощущение: он устал, у него уже сдают нервы и предательски слезятся глаза, он, кажется, теряет почву под ногами «двадцать четыре на семь» который месяц (год? десяток? может, целую бесконечность?), а _этот_ — не помогает совершенно, хотя помощь нужна как никогда раньше, ведь собственноручно завел их в бездну, намного глубже, чем Марианская впадина. В огромной вселенной эта глубина — незначительна. Мальчишка помнит, что мир намного удивительнее, чем их жалкая планета. Но для Мортимера это хоть какая-то опора, чтобы напоминать себе: почва под ногами все-таки почва Земли. Сейчас они _дома_. Это самое главное. Может быть, даже получится пойти в школу. Может быть, Рик даже не будет препятствовать его обучению сегодня. Банально потому что не сможет встать с кровати после того, как выжрал так много. Возможно, будет спокойный день. Как же, блядь, хочется спокойный день.

Морти бессовестно себя обманывал и почти не стыдился, у него земля уходила из-под ног, у него хватало сил отрезать последний провод бомбы, чтобы после по-настоящему потерять сознание. Санчез трезвеет, — ну, хотя бы вполовину, — таращит глаза и думает, что ему делать с телом.

– Какого хуя, Морти.

Возможно, это звучит более напряженно, чем хотелось бы, но какая разница — пацан всё равно не слышит, Санчез снова заливает в себя алкоголь, как-то бережно перетаскивает на заднее сиденье. Думает. Мысли ему не нравятся.

Хуево быть Риком Санчезом, серьезно.

*** * ***

– Х-хватит, Рик. Ну пожалуйста, – в другой день проговаривает, чувствует себя испуганным зверем, вжимает голову в плечи. Знает, что старик не обратит внимания даже — просто попросит что-нибудь передать и продолжит, всегда такое было и вот опять, всегда такое было и вот-

И вот Рик замирает, задерживая взгляд на внуке, тормозит. Смит даже успел опешить и приподнять брови, ощущения сменились на те, что испытывают микроорганизмы под микроскопом. Хочется точно сказать, что такое парнишке не по душе. Даже открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть кислорода побольше и что-нибудь ляпнуть, но тут же закрывает, словно рыба. Не может произнести и звука. Пробует еще пару раз, но ничего — это бесит, возможно, даже больше, чем изучающий взгляд. Еще и эта улыбка деда растягивалась слишком медленно, он прищурился, отпил из фляги, вытер рукавом своего халата слюну с губы. Просит, наконец, подать очередной инструмент — Морти почти не слушал, протягивая механически. Какого хуя он смотрит… так? Какого… почему… чего? Нового подопытного себе нашел? Не хватает всей мерзкой живности, что притащил в руках и на ботинках? Ему стало скучно играть с целой мультивселенной и именно поэтому его привлекла новая игрушка — Морти?

Да почему он вообще об этом думает сейчас?

Почему его напугали привычные опыты?

Почему дышит так часто и сипит, чувствуя, что каждый новый вздох отдается с трудом и сознание уводит куда-то в сторону, тоже вопрос замечательный, и, наверное, это всё важнее, чем размышления о своем собственном деде, но вот же, проблема:

Мортимер, естественно, тот еще трус. И он закатывает истерики, что Санчез их чуть не угробил в очередной раз. Но… оу, да они похожи.

Они оба наплевали на себя, на самом деле. Поэтому думать о своем состоянии? Да вы явно шутите. В другой жизни, пожалуй.

Рик устало потирает переносицу, встает с места слишком резко, чем вынуждает дернуться мальчика. Дед молчит, кривит губы, думает, что это слишком уж раздражающее и надо бы с этим что-то делать. Подходит в два шага, придавливает к стене и закрывает неожиданно сильной рукой рот. У Морти глаза на лоб лезут, все бунтует, от протестующего мычания до попыток схватить и убрать руку. В голове поток из мыслей — «Что он делает?», «Зачем он это делает?», «Совсем рехнулся?». Сверху, на десерт, панические мысли, что сейчас задохнется, хотя и может дышать через нос, но воздуха критически не хватало, а от кожи деда пахло какими-то химикатами. Рик шикает, прижимает к стене сильнее, упираясь коленом между ног для надежности, второй рукой нащупывает живот и едва касается. _Приказывает_ дышать.

У парня, кажется, сносит голову — он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на сосредоточенного Рика, чувствует, что все трясется от нервов, что воздуха не хватает все так же, но это же Рик, правда? Какая-то часть его точно хочет спасти — ребенок чувствует это на подсознательном уровне. Неясно, конечно, от чего спасти и нужно ли вообще спасать, но какая разница. Когда Санчез приказывает, то Морти лучше заткнуться и слушаться. Особенно, когда Рик приказывает _так_. Даже если все выглядит слишком неоднозначно. Возможно, парень лишь дурной подросток, но ситуация кажется весьма... необычной. Костлявые пальцы совсем едва касаются живота через футболку, следуя за ним на каждый вдох и выдох. Отчасти, наверное, это даже успокаивает. От количества нервов тело постепенно становится ватным, колено между ног поддерживает, хотя не сказать, что это приятно. Но когда уж Рика заботили «приятные ощущения».

Смит постепенно приходит в себя, вспоминает, как люди дышат в принципе. Все еще не знает, что это было. Все еще думает о том, что нынешняя ситуация была максимально неправильной. Думает, что руки ученого слишком сухие, а пальцы, едва касающиеся живота, возможно, вообще не должны трогать его никогда таким образом. Слушая постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание, Санчез даже позволяет себе расслабиться, на долю секунды — смягчиться и улыбнуться непозволительно мягко, а потом вспомнить — ах, точно. Ему же похуй. Отстраняется, закатывает глаза, снова отпивает из фляги.

– Долбо-э-эб.

И что это было, называется. И зачем. И кому это помогло?

*** * ***

Морти не сразу понимает, что ему протягивают вещь. Он снова пропал в своих мыслях, почему-то краснея, и это, ну, серьезно. Безумно раздражало Рика. Конечно, от парня все равно есть польза — все эти мозговые волны, скрывающие гения, но постоянно одергивать, чтобы ему соизволили помочь… Что ж, это точно не то, что хотелось всю его жизнь. Особенно, когда обычно он так выпадает из-за своей тупой влюбленности в Джессику. Любовь — это химические процессы, а он строит в голове истории про рыцаря для прекрасной принцессы. Хотя ни тем, ни другим не является. В этой реальности, по крайней мере.

– На, пёс, – рыгает дед, выглядит преувеличенно равнодушно.

Смит дергается, смотрит сначала на Санчеза, потом, наконец, соображает — и опускает взгляд себе под нос, к рукам. В руках — белый прибор, похожий на смесь маски для наркоза и респиратора. Со светящимися лампочками по бокам — скорее всего, очередными датчиками, которые требуются деду зачем-то. Эта маска миниатюрная довольно — в самый раз под его лицо. И, если честно, по сравнению со всем гаражом и приборами, которые собираются иной раз буквально из говна и палок, это чистенькое, вылизанное и абсолютно не-Риковское. Настораживает.

– Что это?

Слышит чужую усмешку, а сам приподнимает брови. Не касается прибора, лишь препарирует взглядом. Скажем, приключения обучили его простым вещам: никогда не бери вообще ничего из чужих рук, временами — не доверяй своему деду, возможно, тебя снова кто-то пытается наебать. Возможно, даже сам дед.

– У тебя случаются приступы гипервентиляции, еблан, – хмурится. – Это поможет.

По меньшей мере, Смит удивлен — приступы гипервентиляции? Он успевает вдохнуть, но вот возразить уже нет. Его руку бесцеремонно хватают за запястье, вручают «подарок», а потом исчезают в портале, оставляя со своими мыслями, неожиданно не зовя на очередное приключение, что значило лишь одно: Рик, скорее всего, будет в этой солнечной системе, а еще, кажется, ему совсем не нравится роль заботливого дедушки и локального героя для задыхающегося мальчика. И то, и другое можно понять.

В конце-то концов, Рик не был героем. Дьяволом? Тоже язык не повернется назвать, слишком уж серая мораль, сколько ни называй его мудаком — не дотягивает до злодея. Супер-пиздатое божество? Да, вполне себе идеальное и лаконичное определение его Рика. Остальные Рики? Нахуй идут. И, видимо, «самый риканутый Рик» в рот их ебал, может, вполне буквально. После знакомства с Юнити ты как-то перестаешь удивляться, лишь записываешь на подкорку факты: «мой дед ксенофил, возможно, бисексуален, не против оргий с кучей наркотиков, алкоголя и межгалактических шлюх». В принципе, ничего нового. Каждый второй дед — именно такой. Кому нужен дед-пенсионер со склерозом? Он даже не умеет играть на гитаре и не был молодой рок-звездой.

Какая же брехня, блядь.

И все же, Смит благодарен.

*** * ***

Морти устал, Морти задыхается, Морти не затыкается и шепчет имя Рика, хрипит его имя, может быть — стонет, хватаясь за костлявые плечи, как за спасительную соломинку. В реальности тяжело разобраться, когда хорошо знаешь — реальность далеко не одна. В реальности слишком легко потеряться и дальше — не найти себя вообще.

Реальность течет сквозь пальцы, слепит глаза и затыкает уши, остаётся открытый лишь рот и бездумное повторение одного имени, теряясь в пучине глубоких вод, но, скорее всего, в пучине самого себя.

Он не помнит — что, где, когда и как, знает лишь то, что хочется плакать и звать на помощь, но кислорода не хватает, помощи нет, вообще ничего нет, мир падает и разрушается, мир не выдерживает и сознание парня тоже. Кадры сменяются слишком быстро — вот, они бежали, а вот — труп Санчеза. Если так можно назвать — тело слишком напоминало решето.

Мальчик плачет, прижимает к себе Рика, воет, кажется, потому что потерян и знает, насколько это неправильно, и хочет, чтобы это был наеб. Чего там — молится, чтобы это был наеб, чтобы это была неправда, чтобы никогда не знать о том, что дед, этот трижды пизданутый дед, оказывается все-таки смертен.

Он не сразу чувствует, как его дергают за плечо, не сразу понимает, как его утягивает в бесконечный трип по, наверное, галактике, а он больше не сопротивляется, просто плывет по течению, потому что какая _теперь_ разница. В глазах отражаются звезды, в груди яма, воздуха все еще не хватает, и его безобразным образом уносит не туда. Кажется, он сидит на чьих-то коленях. Кажется, его обнимают и пальцы ползут по спине. Кажется, еще одни руки касаются затылка, осторожно гладят по голове, прикладывают сухую ладонь ко лбу. Кажется, что-то прижимают ( _прикладывают?_ ) к его лицу. Не видит, чувствует единственное — как проваливается во тьму и не уверен совершенно, что ему это по душе. Впрочем, за дедом — только в ебучую бездну, видимо, на этот раз — бездну смерти. И, может быть, отчасти парень не против.

Парень просыпается в холодном поту, чувствуя, что простыня отвратительно ледяная, а одеяло скомкано и, по большей части, становится ловушкой для Смита, чем спасением от ночных кошмаров и монстров. Лишь спустя долгие секунды доходит, что юноша почти всеми конечностями вцепился в него, сворачиваясь клубком и, кажется, плача из-за дурацкого сна.

Требуется приложить силы, чтобы начать шевелить руками и ногами, еще больше — чтобы успокоить бешеное сердце, колотящееся так сильно, что ребрам становится больно. Все, на что хватает Смита — это кое-как присесть и врубить ночник, чтобы устало промычать, как устал просыпаться так. Заворачивается в одеяло — так, чтобы торчала лишь одна голова, бросает взгляд на часы — видит, что ему еще спать часа два. А еще обращает внимание на стакан с водой, который точно Морти не приносил. А рядом аккуратно лежит маска.

Если бы подросток решил подползти и проверить ее, то понял бы хотя бы по нагретой изнанке, что ей недавно пользовались. А сложи, может, два и два, понял, кто, как, и почему.

Смит решил этого не делать.

*** * ***

Морти говорит, что забыл свою маску, Рик рычит, что об этом стоило сказать раньше, Морти заверяет, что все будет в порядке, так уверенно, что Рик почти верит, но это лишь вбивает последний гвоздь в их маленький тесный гробик.

Морти паникует и почти плачет, зажимает рот рукой, но все равно задыхается и паникует, дёргается лишь сильнее. Это было бы даже комичное зрелище, если бы не одно крошечное «но»: сейчас перед ними труп другого Морти. Не самое приятное зрелище. Рик выпивает побольше алкоголя, присаживается рядом, ощупывает тело, рассматривает повреждения. Вскрытая грудная клетка; ее, кажется, проломили. Сердца нет, органы похожи на черт знает что. Под ногтями кожа, мини-анализатор сообщает, что это из местной фауны. Дело дрянь, трупу не меньше недели, им стоит убираться в любое место, пока не повторили судьбу. Ну, знаете, голодные твари всегда готовы придти за добавкой.

Рик хладнокровен, у него ни одна мышца не дернулась, хотя в горле свернулся тошнотворный комок — этого Морти, скорее всего, бросили. И, конечно, все Санчезы готовы заменить своего внука, воспользовавшись купоном или воссоздав робота, но... но ему было неприятно видеть подобное. Что-то дорожило парнишкой, и это вытащить бы из себя с потрохами, чтобы не мучило. Но оно _возвращается_ , сраная привязанность.

Отпивает из фляги жгучее пойло, позволяет себе поморщиться. Если не куришь, то выпивка отлично даёт паузу для решения, что делать дальше. Он, в общем-то, привык видеть пиздец — на его глазах помирал он сам, его друзья, малышка Бет и Диана, но…

Но Морти не настолько окостенел, чтобы относиться спокойно к подобному, дед даже почти-понимает, хотя и хочет придушить его собственными руками. Себя, если честно, тоже. За то, что не подумал, за то, что не проверил маску, за то, что привел сюда и сейчас они смотрят на изуродованного подростка и его Морти, наверное, с ума сойдёт, продолжая думать и думать о том, что было. У него и так кошмаров до пизды, а тут — новый ужас и, ах, это новомодное слово — триггер.

Дерьмо.

Из мыслей вытаскивает Морти, хватающий за рукав, давящийся рваными вдохами. Слез не видно, держится — ну, насколько это было возможно. Просит помощи, сбивчиво шепчет, и Рик не знает, как можно быть таким идиотом, чтобы пытаться что-то говорить, когда ты задыхаешься. Санчез хватает его за шкирку, делает поворот, стараясь и сам не бросать короткий взгляд назад, открывает портал — пока что не домой, а в более безопасное и спокойное место. Они ничего не видели. Точнее, Морти ничего не видел, верно.

Смит сбивчиво, между слогами коротко вдыхая, пытается выяснить, где они, Санчез шикает, что не время для разговоров. Прижимает к стене, вновь заливает в себя спиртное, вытирает слюну и шипит, что Морти это не понравится. Успевает даже подумать, что если подросток ему позже врежет — даже не будет спорить, что совсем не свойственно такому гению, как он.

Мальчик не сопротивляется, когда открытый на вдохе рот накрывается чужим; во рту сразу чувствуется горечь алкоголя. Подросток за секунду вспоминает, где он, что он и с кем, цепко хватая халат и костлявые плечи. У Смита колени подкашиваются, от падения спасает только дед. Совершенно серьезно кажется, что он оглох и умер. Подумал бы, что ослеп, но сосредоточенный взгляд Рика, к сожалению, не так просто проигнорировать.

Мир сузился до коротких ощущений и быстро проскальзывающих мыслей и все до одной связаны с Санчезом. У него ужасно сухие губы. От него ужасно разит спиртным и еще какой-то химией, название которой для Смита остается загадкой. Его руки слишком крепко удерживают плечи, вжимая в металлическую стену, это даже больно, хотя и чувствуется приглушенно, как сквозь вату. В его взгляде, кажется, читается тревога, но мальчик не уверен и решает для себя — это все раздражение. Шевелиться, на самом деле, страшно, как и пытаться выяснить, сейчас все реально, или все-таки вымысел. Морти не уверен, как будет лучше.

Дед целуется… совершенно без страсти? Он даже не целуется, если задуматься. Он просто накрыл ртом чужой. Это, кажется, отчасти успокаивает. Ну, знаете, нет ничего пошлого в том, чтобы делать кому-то искусственное дыхание. Возможно, они где-то именно в этой области спектра от «искусственного дыхания» до «поцелуя» находятся. Морти надеется.

Парень вспоминает, как дышать через нос, только когда воздух окончательно заканчивается и легкие начинает саднить. Резко вдыхает, чувствует, как мир совсем уезжает. Хватка на плечах слабеет; Санчез думает, что от пальцев все равно останутся синяки, усмехается, все так же не отводит взгляда. Размышляет, как еще не сорвало крышу ему в этом дурдоме. Не уверен, кого подразумевает под абстрактным «ему».

Время плавится, его теряет даже старик. Время течет слишком медленно и это привычно раздражает — тягучие моменты неинтересны, нужен драйв, чтобы на волоске от смерти — Рик любит такое, а тут черт знает что, паникующий внук с гипервентиляцией и краснющими щеками. Старик слушает дыхание; парень искренне не знает, куда себя девать и старается смотреть куда угодно, но лишь бы не на своего деда. Как только удается привести дыхание в норму и выбраться из ловушки, чувствует, что сил бунтовать и ругаться совсем нет, хотя изначально так сильно хотелось. Оседает на металлический пол, места себе не находит. Скользит взглядом по открывшейся лаборатории. Приглушенное зеленовато-синее освещение, огромные колбы, наполненные какой-то жидкостью. Тихое жужжание — видимо, от этих колб. Где-то в углу что-то потрескивает, но что и где думать не хотелось. Не самая приятная обстановка.

– Это… – сипло начинает, всё же решившись говорить.

– Бывшая лаборатория, – отвечает на совершенно другой вопрос Рик, отрезает и дает понять: нет, пёс.

Радуйся, что вообще дышишь. Он разминает руки, хрустит поочередно пальцами каждой руки, и на этом задерживается внимание мальчика. Иногда дед кажется слишком уж худым, сильным и, может быть, как-то очень относительно красивым для старика-алкоголика, но, наверное, это явно не то, с чем собирается спорить внук. Санчез привычно отпивает алкоголя из фляги. Смит напряженно сводит брови. Собравшись с мыслями, проговаривает:

– М-могу?

Дед опешил. Фыркнул. Согласился.

Не ему судить, знаете ли, хотя он и знает, чем это закончится. В конце концов, он пьет жгучее пойло до тех пор, пока органы не сгорят к хуям, ведь именно в этот момент становится по-настоящему искренне плевать на все. Такое условное счастье выдается нечасто.

Когда подросток морщится и почти плачет от выпитого, откашливаясь и отплевываясь, дед позволяет себе рассмеяться. Ужасно зеленый мальчик. Ему придется стирать память. И Санчезу это так сильно развязывает руки, что не думать об этом слишком уж тяжело. Поэтому приходится напоминать себе не спаивать парня, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать флягу, но неожиданно сталкиваясь со злостью и категоричным отказом. Подросток смешно поджимает губы и хмурится.

– Я хочу напиться в говно.

Рик смеется. О нет, парень идет по дурной дорожке. О нет — Санчез совсем не против.

– Б-б-блядь, Морти, ты впервые оказался прав!

Потому что напиться в говно после такой ситуации — в самый раз, серьезно. Послать всех к чертовой матери, найти запасы алкоголя, которые есть в любом месте обитания Рика и просто нажраться вхламину, засосавшись с условным счастьем — засосавшись с абсолютным беспамятством.

*** * ***

Бухло — это ошибка. Морти — пожалуй, тоже.

Рик — роковая катастрофа для всей вселенной.

Тяжело собрать остатки своего разума, еще тяжелее — если этот разум в целом расколот на тысячу фрагментов и ты просто знаешь, как будет. Бери выше — сам управляешь, как будет, стоит лишь захотеть и приложить малейшее усилие. Рик был самим Богом. И этим Богом восхищался Морти.

Наверное, стоило остановиться или хотя бы притормозить где-то пять бутылок назад, но что уж поделать, не вышло. Смит весь красный, плакал и утирал слезы, мямлил что-то про то, что ему хочется-не-хочется умирать, что то, что он видел, слишком жутко. Его было слишком много даже для отвратительно пьяного деда, находящим очаровательным то, как внук не умеет пить. Парень резко еще цепляется за Санчеза, заглядывает в глаза и шепчет о том, что _уверен_ , что _знает, мать его_ , как старик стирает ему память, что тот обязан удалить и вырезать все это из него, потому что он не хочет новых кошмаров, не хочет новых смертей, а еще не хочет смертей Рика, и все заебало, и маску он забыл потому, что как можно вообще использовать маску, которую делал не Санчез для него.

И все сбивалось в бешеный бред, который дед слушал в пол уха, постепенно оказываясь снова прикованным к земле, грустно прощаясь с алкотрипом и скашивая удивленный взгляд на своего внука. Как запел, ему столько пить противопоказано. Пожалуй, стоит заодно проверить, прорываются ли удаленные воспоминания, или нет. Впрочем, все потом... А ведь парень действительно ревет. И ведь не лжет, видимо, нихуя — слишком честный по умолчанию, а сейчас — вообще не думает, о чем говорит. И почти не заикается. Удивительный мальчик, как такого можно было оставить на растерзание?

Окончательно все идет по пизде, когда ребенок неожиданно перелезает на колени, удерживая равновесие с помощью чужих плеч и затирая снова что-то бесполезное — про Джессику, про то, что не умеет целоваться, про то, что у Рика пиздецки сухие губы, про еще какую-то хуйню и Санчез морщится. Устало закрывает ему рот рукой. Вот только сейчас ему не хватало Джессики и его влюбленности. Записывает в голове: больше с Морти не пить, начнет наматывать сопли на кулак из-за тупой девчонки.

– Хорош, – рыгает в ответ, думает стащить с себя мелкого, дождаться, когда отключится, отвезти его домой и почистить мозги.

Думает, что это самая лучшая идея.

Думает, пока не чувствует, как фаланг пальцев касается язык, а Смит, кажется, окончательно отключает то, что у людей называется мозгом. Долбоеб напился так, что ему стало как-то слишком плевать на… на, видимо, вообще всё? Пиздец.

Правильно было бы отвернуться, но Рик слишком далек от «правильного». Его заинтересовывает. Потрясающий экземпляр, хороший подопытный кролик. Заворожено смотрит. Подлец скользит языком по ладони и пальцам, пытается освободить себе рот и мычит. Иногда у него удается проскользнуть между безымянным и средним, пытаясь лизнуть со внешней стороны последний. Холодные пальцы Санчеза согреваются от теплого дыхания пьяного подростка; из-за слюны — снова мерзнут. Забавно. Отстраняет руку, поглядывает на нее, как на чужую. И смеется, стоит Морти потянуться вслед за ней. Как уж тут отказать, в самом деле. Большим пальцем проводит по нижней губе, опускает ее, скользит по зубам, выдыхая, когда приоткрывается рот. Язык скользит по ногтю, оказывается под фалангой, тянется до ладони. Санчез легонько надавливает на язык, — ради науки! — а взамен получает быстрый, но сильный укус и злой взгляд.

Шипит.

Щурится.

Сносит башню.

Палец выскальзывает, заменяется ртом. Парня притягивают к себе, пальцы касаются спины и надавливают на позвоночник. Санчез грубо целуется, кусает нижнюю губу, напоминает, кто здесь главный, а кто — испытуемый. Смотрит не отрываясь, отмечая, что Морти как-то по-девчачьи закрывает глаза. Думает, что пора уже с этим завязывать, желательно, навсегда.

Морти — ошибка.

А Рик — катастрофа.

*** * ***

Морти находит себя в гараже и думает о том, что не помнит, как здесь оказался. Неуверенно смотрит на свои руки, чувствует себя как-то странно, словно что-то не так. Обводит взглядом привычный гараж. Все на своих местах. Дед, в принципе, тоже на своем месте. Хочет что-то спросить у Рика, что-то, что крутится на языке, но одна мысль о Санчезе заставляет зависнуть и потеряться. Что-то не так, возможно, что-то не на месте, а мальчик не совсем уверен, что именно. И не знает, стоит ли разбираться. Да и как.

– На, пёс, – рыгает дед, привлекая к себе внимание. Выглядит особенно равнодушно.

Морти смотрит на протянутую ему руку недоверчиво. Тяжело отводит взгляд на маску, белую, чистую, совершенно не-Риковскую, хотя и с лампочками по боками — наверное, датчиками. Что-то очень знакомое. Что-то совсем рядом.

– Что это?

Рик усмехается.

**Author's Note:**

> работа была перенесена с другого ресурса (ficbook) / the work was moved from another resource (ficbook)


End file.
